


Feather and Diamond dress with Sneakers underneath

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Aunt May, Christmas Eve, Engaged Peter/Tony, Fluff, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter in a dress, Sex, Slight femme Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Every Christmas Eve Tony holds a soirée. It’s over the top and most of the time runs well into the next morning because come on, it’s Tony Stark. He doesn’t half ass anything.Peter enjoys himself immensely at said soirée.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 85





	Feather and Diamond dress with Sneakers underneath

Every Christmas Eve Tony holds a soirée. It’s over the top and most of the time runs well into the next morning because come on, it’s Tony Stark. He doesn’t half ass anything.

Peter has only attended twice, once when he first met Tony and the second when Tony introduced him to everyone as his fiancée. Now that had been an interesting night for Peter, seeing most of the wealthy people’s jaws drop at the fact that someone as low class as Peter could chain down playboy billionaire Tony Stark who had made it clear marriage just wasn’t in the cards for him. Peter had felt immense pride that night.

*

Peter chews on his nails as MJ unzips the white cover that came with the dress that he bought a week ago. It had been an impulse buy. Peter’s never worn anything meant for females before, if you discount the times when he was a child and had clopped around in his mothers heels and skirts.

The dress had been something Peter had seen on a fashion show that he’d been watching with May. It had looked so good on the tall model, flowing and shimmering as she had walked down the runway. Peter had taken a photo of the dress and the info about where to buy it then politely had asked Tony if he could use his Amex card. The transaction went through that night.

“Stop chewing your nails, I gotta have something to paint on later.” MJ scolds him as she pulls the dress out.

It’s just as gorgeous as it had been on tv, soft wispy feathers cover the bottom of the dress and sleeves while the rest is studded with diamonds over creme colored lace with strands of spun silver. It’s otherworldly.

“Holy cow this must’ve cost an arm and a leg.” Peter stands from the bed and reaches forward to touch the dress.

“More than that.” Peter takes the dress from MJ, his eyes flick to the clock above the door.

“I gotta start getting ready.” MJ nods and waits by for when Peter eventually will need help.

He goes into the walk in closet and strips, Peter undoes the back of the dress and slips himself in the lace slides against his skin and goosebumps erupt when it touches his freshly shaved legs, MJ’s idea of course.

“Can you button me up?” Peter asks as he walks out of the walk in.

MJ nods and comes up behind him to button the back up, once the dress is closed it sits nice and snug against his chest showing the very obvious lack of breasts.

“Did you buy heels?” Peter shakes his head.

“I tried walking in May’s heels and I’m not there yet but the dress is long enough that I can get away with wearing my sneakers.” Peter smiles while MJ laughs.

“That works too.” Peter sits down gently on his bed and puts on his socks and sneakers, tying them up tight.

He stands back up and walks around making sure that they don’t peak when he moves and it works nicely.

“Okay I’m gonna do you nails and a light dusting of makeup before you leave ‘kay?” Peter nods and lets MJ drag him over to the bathroom.

She sits him down and shows him the silver polish she brought and the matching eyeshadow. She works quick and efficiently getting everything on without trouble, she even clips his hair back artfully before applying the final touch of sticky lipgloss that smells of peach.

“My work here is done.” MJ flops down onto Peter’s bed with a sigh.

“You’re the best! I promise to buy you a million churros for your hard work.” Peter smiles and picks up the clutch purse that came with the dress, he hangs it over his shoulder and takes a breath.

“Don’t freak out Parker, you’ll be fine, Tony won’t let anyone make fun of you.” Peter nods.

“I’ll send Happy back to come drop you off home okay?” MJ two finger salutes him before becoming distracted on her phone.

Peter takes on last shaky breath before walking to the elevator and going to the lobby where Happy waits for him.

*

The hall that Tony is holding the function at is big. In the simplest words. There’s a camera crew waiting out front in the snow while the upper crust of Midtown Manhattan make their way in. Cameras are flashing as people with microphones talk about the upper class, commenting on who they are and what they’re wearing. Happy pulls up to the curb just before the entrance.

“You okay kid?” Peter shakes his head.

“I’m terrified.” Normally Peter shows up before anyone gets there, usually helping Tony with last minute things.

“You’ll do great but if it’s too much I can always drive round back?” Peter clutches his bag to his chest and takes a heaving breath.

“Nah it’s okay, I gotta get use to this now if I’m gonna marry Tony... right?” Happy looks at him through the rear view mirror.

“You don’t have to change yourself entirely, Tony will understand.” Happys right, Peter feels slightly less stressed.

“You can drop me off out front.” Happy nods and drives forward, he gets out of the car and goes to the door and opens it, holding out his hand.

Peter slides across the seat and takes Happys hand, he gets out and straightens his dress before walks forward with a big grin. Flashes go off like crazy and there’s a bunch of people shouting at him asking questions and flinging compliments. Peter’s anxiety fades steadily. Peter walks with his head held high and makes his way inside, he knows May is waiting somewhere inside probably lapping up the male attention. It doesn’t take him long to find her, she’s chatting with Rhodey and when she sees Peter she squeals and politely ends the conversation with Rhodey.

“You look amazing!” Peter blushes but smiles.

“I mean you look even better.” Peter deflects the compliment by giving her one.

Mays dressed in a slim velvet green side split dress with strappy sliver heels with matching earrings. She looks amazing, her hair lays nicely over her shoulders and she’s swapped her usual glasses for contacts, she’s got minimal make up but just enough to accentuate her already gorgeous features.

“I cannot believe you showed up in a dress Pete! You look stunning, I’m pleasantly shocked.” May cups his cheek and rubs at the tip of his nose, something she’s been doing since he was a kid.

“You and the paparazzi both.” May takes Peter’s hand and walks him over to the refreshment table, a waiter is arranging champagne flutes on a tray.

“Do you know where Tony is?” Peter asks after taking a sip of champagne.

“Last I saw he was talking with that hunk of a Captain.” Peter snorts and nearly sloshes his drink.

“Yeah well that hunk of a Captain is taken.” Peter says as he scans around the hall.

“Lucky man, that grumpy metal arm guy better treat him right.” May says as she finishes her drink in one gulp.

“I’m sure Bucky does.” Peter is still searching when he sees Steve standing by the small orchestra Tony hired.

“Wouldn’t mind getting between that.” She says as she picks another flute up.

“May!” Peter laughs loudly as she giggles as well.

“What? As if you wouldn’t?” The two have garnered attention from guests around them, probably wondering why these two nuts are cracking up.

“No I’m very happy with my fiancé with whom I’m trying to find, so if you don’t mind I’m gonna go bother that hunk over there.” Peter nods towards Steve and May sighs dreamily.

“Mention me won’t you?”

“Nah.” May playfully smacks Peter’s shoulder before letting him walk away.

*

After a quick chat with Steve on Tony’s whereabouts he finds his fiancé in a hallway talking animatedly to one Pepper Potts.

“Tony I’m telling you, you can’t just make a scene like that.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“I’ll do as I please. I’m Tony fucking Stark.” Peter giggles and suddenly the attentions on him.

“Holy shit.” Tony’s jaw slackens and his eyes widen.

“Hey Tones.” Peter smiles and Pepper snorts when Tony stumbles closer.

“Good evening Peter.” Pepper says politely.

“Good evening Pepper, doing well?” Tony comes closer as does Pepper.

“Better now that I saw Tony nearly fall over.” Peter laughs then turns back to Tony.

“It should be illegal for you to look this good. I’m calling the police. Pepper go get a paramedic I’m having a heart attack.” Peter nearly crumbles from Tony’s antics.

“Men.” Pepper says as she rolls her eyes, she shakes her head before excusing herself.

“You look amazing baby. A dress? God you’re killing me.” Peter leans up to kiss Tony.

“Don’t die before we get married.” Tony kisses back and they stand pressed together.

“Is it bad to say I’m like rock hard right now?” Peter smiles and giggles.

He looks down and sure enough the crotch of Tony’s slacks are thicker than moments ago.

“Dirty old man.” Peter teases as he reaches down to brush against his fiancé.

“Naughty little minx.” Tony clucks his tongue and pulls Peter until he’s pushed against the wall.

The air around them gets heavy and their breath mingles as they pant against each other.

“Gonna fuck you. Nice and quick. Filthy, just how you like it love.” Tony forces Peter to turn around and reaches down to pull up the train of his dress. Peter hears Tony chuckle.

“There’s my Peter.” Tony says as he taps his shoe against Peter’s.

Peter smiles to himself and leans forward to rest heavily against the wall, Tony pushes Peter’s feet apart then grabs Peter’s ass harshly.

“Commando? Risqué my darling.” Peter hadn’t thought about underwear and had left them off.

“Mmhm.” Peter whines when Tony spits on his hand pushing past Peter’s rim to stretch him.

It takes a few minute for things to be comfortable and wet enough for Tony to push in but once they get there Tony doesn’t waste anymore time. Pushing in Tony grips Peter’s hips hard and keeps his promise of quick and filthy. Peter moans against the wall and he’s sure he’s smearing his lipgloss against the paint and his own face, he lifts onto his tiptoes and pushes back against Tony meeting his thrusts perfectly.

“Gonna cum... Tony... gotta cum.” Peter whimpers as Tony adjusts his grip and slides his thumbs into the small of Peter’s back.

“Yeah baby, I can feel you getting tighter. Squeezing the fuck outta my cock. Milking me so good love.” Tony rumbles hotly into his ear, tugging on his lobe before licking the sweat gathering on the back of his neck.

A few more thrusts is all it takes for Peter to bear the edge.

“M’dress Tony... don’t wanna ruin it.” Peter gasps.

“I’ve got you honey. Cum for me.” Tony’s hand comes to wrap around Peter’s cock stroking to tip Peter over.

Peter shudders as he cums, eyes rolling as his back arcs almost painfully. Tony grunts and cums inside Peter’s ass leaving his insides sticky wet.

“Good boy. Such a good boy.” Tony murmurs as he noses along Peter’s hairline.

“Love you.” Peter mewls as Tony gives him a few over sensitive squeezes before pulling his cum sticky hand away.

Peter looks over his shoulder to watch Tony lick his fingers quickly.

“M’leaking.” Peter tells him while pushing his thighs together.

“I’ve got you.” Tony drops to his knees and Peter cries out loudly when his tongue pushes past his raw rim, tonguing out all the cum.

Tony let’s the dress drop before turning Peter around, he kisses him, pushing his cum into Peter’s mouth letting him pass it back and forth between them until there’s none left. Peter pulls away with a dreamy sigh.

“You look so good after you orgasm. All soft and glowy. Beautiful.” Peter smiles and pulls Tony into a hug.

“Same goes for you handsome.” Peter rubs his nose against Tony’s before stepping away on jello legs.

“We should probably get back. People will wonder what we’re doing.” Tony takes Peter’s hand and leads them out of the hallway.

“And I’ll tell them I was ravishing my fiancé in the hallway.” Peter playfully glares at Tony.

“You wouldn’t.” Tony laughs.

“I would.”

*

The rest of the evening goes swimmingly and Peter converses with Tony’s business partners and colleagues. They dance together and make the rounds with small gift bags for everyone. When the night starts to slow and people start leaving and only the Avengers are left Tony pays the band to play over time and something that isn’t Christmas themed. Peter can’t stop smiling when Tony takes him back to the dance floor where Tony spins him then dips him, eyes shining brightly and laugh echoing happily.

“This has been the best one so far.” Tony tells Peter as they watch their friends dance around them.

“Yeah?” Peter nuzzles into Tony’s chest.

“Yeah.” Tony murmurs as he kisses the top of Peter’s head while they sway gently.


End file.
